Your Life Is More Important
by Kadaj Spirit
Summary: This is not Yaoi. Its a Angeal and zack fanfic but as a teacher...student thing. I don't want to spoil the story/ heh heh it's gonna be yaoi if I don't watch out
1. Your Life

Angeal walked into his apprentice's room. He always woke Zack up. Other 1st class SOLDIER thought it was wrong to do because the 2nd class shouldn't have to be reminded. Angeal didn't care and told them that Zack was hiss apprentice and he would do what he felt helped. "Zack, it's time to get up."

Usually all he had to do was tell Zack that it was time to wake up. This time it didn't work. He gently gave Zack a little shake but still nothing. He put his hand to Zack's forehead. "Zack! Gaia you're burning up!"

He got some cold water and placed it on Zack's forehead. "Angeal…w-what's wrong?"

"Shh. Zack, don't talk."

"

"Angeal…"

Angeal gently stroked a few strands of Zack's hair. "Don't talk. That's an order. You need to rest."

"Yes…Sir."

Zack slowly drifted into a deep sleep. Angeal paced in the room. He was worried about Zack. He was Zack's mentor. He had to take care of him. He took one look at Zack. He was trembling and his fever seemed to be rising. Sadly there was nothing he could do. Having to hear his moans of pain didn't help either. "Hang on Zack. You'll be okay."

Then Angeal remembered he had a meeting to go to. He called Sephiroth. "Hey, Sephiroth. Yeah I know I'm suppose to go to the meeting. I know. Look Zack is sick. I can't just leave him here. No, he has a fever. It seems to be rising. Okay. Bye."

He hung up and went to check on Zack. "Worse comes to worse no matter what I'm going to make sure you're okay Zack."

"A-Angeal…I can't…much longer…"

Angeal stroked a few strands of Zack's hair. Zack fell asleep again. More like unconsciousness. He began to worry more. All of a sudden his phone started making a loud beeping noise. "What now?"

He answered his phone. He heard Sephiroth. "Well Angeal you seem to worry more than other mentors. Give Zack Restore Materia."

Angeal hung up. There was no way that Angeal was going to give Zack Restore Materia. He knew Sephiroth was trying to get him to come to the meeting. "Sephiroth…he's my apprentice not yours."

Zack eyes slowly opened. "You…need to go…to that meeting…Angeal…"

"Not with you in this state. It's okay. They'll understand."

Zack shook his head. "Don't…worry about…me. I'll…be okay."

"I'm not going, Zack.

Zack's eyes were halfway opened. "I…don't want…you to get in trouble."

Angeal shook his head. "It's no trouble. Try to get some rest, okay?"

"Yes Sir."

Angeal walked out of the room. He would check up on him later but right now sleep would only work for Zack right now. Angeal would have to report this. It was a rule that if anything happened they'd have to report it. That also included fevers. It didn't really matter if it was a small fever either. Angeal walked to his small desk. "Might as well write it up now."

He labeled the top as Zack Fair. They would know it's a report. He wrote everything down. Angeal went to go check on Zack. His fever seemed to be going down. It was usually a good sign. He left the room and would check on him in another hour or so. An hour had past and Angeal went to check on Zack. Last time his fever seemed to be going down. Now it seemed to be going up. "Zack. Zack, wake up."

Zack's eyes slowly opened, not fully. "Angeal… w-what's happening? Why do I feel so strange?"

"I… I don't know, Zack."

Angeal was worried. Zack seemed to notice. "Angeal… why are you so worried?"

Angeal became confused. "How did you figure that out?"

"You're shaking, sir."

Angeal seemed to notice because he looked at his hand and like Zack said it was shaking. "Oh, it's nothing."

Angeal knew he was lying to himself. He WAS worried. He never saw someone with such a high fever. He still wondered what could have been the cause. The other day he had been fine, perfectly okay and willing to wake up in the morning and continued training. What could have made Zack so sick? As he recalled after training Zack was so tired he took a shower and fell asleep. Angeal knew it couldn't have been because he was tired. "Sir?"

"Hn? Zack, what is it?"

Zack seemed to be a little worried. "What's wrong?"

Angeal decided to talk. It seemed to keep Zack relaxed and it made his fever seem to go down when he wasn't thinking about it. That was hard to do seeing how you feel hot. "I'm just worried about you. I never had seen you with such a high fever before. You seemed so healthy last night. I don't understand what could have happened."

Zack shook his head. "I… I don't know either."

"Anyway, I want you to be healthy so please, try to go back to sleep."

Zack closed his eyes, forgetting to add 'Yes, sir' and went to sleep. Angeal didn't mind. Anything that could take Zack's mind off the fever would work. He gently stroked Zack's hair. "Get better, Zack."

It was seven in the morning when Angeal went to check on Zack again. Zack seemed to be resting peacefully. Still it didn't hurt to be sure. Angeal sat down at the edge of the bed. "Zack… how are you feeling?"

Zack opened his eyes. "A little better. Um…Angeal? You didn't get in trouble, did you?"

"Why would I be in trouble, Zack?"

Zack shook his head. "Never mind. I just don't want you to be."

Angeal eyes softened. He pulled Zack into a friendly embrace. "I wouldn't care if I got in trouble. I only care about you. I don't care what you think. I am your mentor and I will make sure nothing ever happens to you."

Zack smiled and fell asleep in Angeal's arms.

Wow I don't know if I should make a sequel to this or not. Well let me know if I should


	2. My Pride My Dreams

Zack woke up in his room

Zack woke up in his room. There was no sign of Angeal anywhere. Still, he was a little glad because he never liked Angeal in his room. He has his interests. Just then, Angeal walked into his room but didn't go in. A few months ago Angeal gave Zack a little charm. He always said a little prayer to it before a mission or when something bad happened. When Angeal was sure Zack was done praying he went in. "So you've been praying again. Not a bad habit to get into. I pray all the time. Why don't you want anybody knowing?"

Zack turned around in surprise. "I-it's not that! It's just that… I don't know. I just don't want people knowing."

Angeal shrugged. "I see you have an obsession with music. Is that why you never wanted me to come in here? You think I might judge you?"

Zack nodded. He still wondered why Angeal was acting a little strange. "Sir, you always tell me to keep my pride as a SOLDIER. You know all my dreams so what are yours?"

Angeal thought for a moment. He never really had any. Well not until he met Zack. Then his dream was to make him the greatest SOLDIER he could possibly get him to be. "A dream of mine…? Hmmm well, that's a hard one."

"Please, Sir! I really want to know!"

Angeal gave in. "You, Zack Fair, are my dreams and pride. My dreams… I never had one until I met you. You're the first person I ever taught. I will never forget. I know I will never forget you, Zack."

Zack smiled a bit. "So…uh did anything good happen?"

Angeal was afraid he'd ask that. He didn't really have good news. It was bad news concerning Zack. "I need you to be strong about this. I want you to try. It's hard for me to tell you. Will you try?"

Zack gave him a confused look but nodded anyway. "Uh…sure. What is it?"

Angeal took a deep breath and looked down showing a hint of sorrow towards Zack. "Last night when you got sick with that fever I got a call from one of your relatives in Gongaga. I think it was your mother's sister. Anyway she first asked me how you were doing. I told her that you had a fever but you seemed to be getting better and it's nothing a good night's rest couldn't help."

Angeal stopped and Zack knew that wasn't the bad news. "Then what happened?"

Angeal tried to avoid the question but knew Zack had to know. "She asked me to give you a message when you wake up. Zack, I'm sorry. Your mother… she died last night right after you got sick. But her final words were I love Zack… someone please tell him that for me."

Zack tried to hold back the tears but couldn't. Angeal pulled Zack in for an embracement. "Shh… it's going to be all right. Your mother is in a better place. She's not suffering anymore. She is looking after you, protecting you. Angels in heaven. That's what she is. She makes sure no harm comes to you. I know it's hard to except it but if you need someone to talk to I'm here and I'll always will be."

Zack looked at him with his tear-stained eyes. "How d-do you know h-how I feel? I'm only sixteen! Only sixteen and now my mother is gone! What do I do now?"

"I… I don't know. Just know that she's in a better place. Do you want to be alone for a while?"

Zack nodded and Angeal left. An hour later Angeal went to check up on Zack. He was still lying down and crying. Angeal was afraid he might have killed himself but Zack was still alive thankfully. "Zack?"

"What?"

Angeal walked into his room. "You need some sleep. Try to get some. In the meantime do you want to go back to Gongaga for the funeral? No one would stop you."

Zack shook his head. "I have no reason to. On our missions, when we'd go there I use to be so happy. I'd think 'Yes! I get to see my mother again! I wonder how much she missed me.' Now if I go there I know all I'll get is memories. Memories of how things use to be. I know it'll just get to me. I can never go back there."

Angeal's phone then rang. He walked out of the room to answer it but came back in. "It's your mother's sister. Do you want to talk to her?"

Zack shook his head. Angeal nodded and left the room. Then He heard an argument. "Look it's not my fault he doesn't want to talk. I'm having a hard time getting him to talk! Give him some time. He'll come around."

Angeal went back to the room. Zack gave him a smile and laughed softly. "What was all that about?"

Angeal shrugged. "She's mad because you didn't want to talk. She said I wasn't letting you. She's a bit crazy if you ask me. What now?"

Angeal heard a knock on the door. He went to go get it. "Oh, Sephiroth! Come in."

Sephiroth came in. "I heard Zack is devastated. His mother just died."

"Yes, he's upset. I barely got him to calm down a little."

"Perhaps I can help."

Angeal starred at Sephiroth. He wasn't the type to help people. Just to follow orders without any objections. "He's in his room."

Sephiroth saw Zack. "Hello, Zack. How are you feeling? I heard you were sick last night."

Zack nodded. "I also heard your mother die. I'm sorry to hear that. But you know…at times like these it's best to try to remember all the good times you had with that person."

Zack felt a few tears fall. Angeal came in and both of them knew it'd be a long time before Zack would be himself.

Poor Zack. Sorry it took so longf


	3. I never failed you Not Once

The next few days Angeal made sure Zack was okay before doing any missions

The next few days Angeal made sure Zack was okay before doing any missions. He made strict rules so Zack wouldn't be able to be as active as he usually is. He also made Zack rest a lot. Angeal knew Zack didn't like it but it's what he had to do. "Okay Zack, I know you're mad but get over it. In the meantime…"

"Why? Why do you torture me like this?"

Angeal looked down. "No one knows what got you sick. So many tests were done… but nobody knows what happened. It could be fatal but at the same time helpful. We don't know."

Zack nodded. "And you want me better I know. But please! Let me do one mission. At least one! I'll be okay!"

Angeal nodded. "There's one for you right now. I haven't turned it down yet. Go get ready."

"Angeal! You're the best!"

He ran and gave Angeal a hug. Angeal motioned Zack to go get ready and smiled. A few minutes later he stood outside Zack's door to make sure he was still okay. Faintly, he heard Zack mumbling a song.

"_Have you ever noticed,  
That I'm not acting as I used to do before?  
Have you ever wondered,  
Why I always keep on coming back for more?_

What have you done to me,  
I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure

I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure  
I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure"

Angeal smiled and opened the door. "Singing Ecstasy, are we?"

Zack smiled and blushed slightly. "Come on, Zack. The mission starts at Bonora. Then we have to go to… to Gongaga. Sorry but that's the only mission."

"Do I…?"

Angeal nodded. "Ready?"

Zack nodded and they left.

"You really are my ecstasy,  
My real life fantasy, oh yeah

You really are my ecstasy,  
My real life fantasy, oh yeah"

"Zack…"

Zack immediately stopped. "Sorry."

"It's okay. We're almost at Bonora. You can sing if you want to."

Zack nodded.

"_Not that I'm complaining,  
A more beautiful vision - I have never seen  
If you don't mind me saying,  
A lifelong ambition to fulfill my dream_

What have you done to me,  
I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure

I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure  
I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure"

"We're in Bonora, Zack. Remember, there's no fighting in this mission, understood? If someone attacks you let me fight them and you get out of there."

Zack nodded. He stopped singing too. Angeal noticed Zack was falling behind. Then he heard a gunshot and heard the sound of one falling. He turned around and saw Zack on the ground . He quickly motioned one of the SOLDIER to kill the attacker so he can take Zack to a safe place. Angeal carefully carried Zack to the safest place he could find but in Bonora that wasn't to difficult. He tried to call Shin-Ra but there was no luck. The mission had to be done yet Zack couldn't do it. Someone had to, but Zack couldn't. Angeal took Zack back to Shin-Ra. Zack failed the mission anyway. The only bad news was… how could he tell Zack, the one who longed for the mssion failed? He'd have to tell him when Zack… wakes. Angeal never left Zack's side. It's been three days now and Zack still didn't waken from the nightmare. "Come on, Zack…"

Day 4 and there still was no sign of Zack waking. The doctor thinks Zack might be in a coma. Angeal didn't think so. Nothing happened to him (Except him getting shot) could have caused the coma. The doctor said that maybe him having the fever and them not knowing what it was and then he got shot could have caused it. Angeal refused to accept it but when he looked at Zack's face he thinks he looks like a sleeping angel. He looked peaceful even in coma if indeed it is coma which he prayed it wasn't. He left it at that. On day 5 at one in the morning Angeal was asleep in the chair in Zack's room he heard a soft sound. He didn't pay too much attention to it. Then he heard it again. The sound sounds like someone who's just waking. He woke up himself and looked at Zack. His eyes were slowly opening. "Angeal…what happened?"

Angeal smiled. "A nightmare. But it's all over now."

Zack looked really weak. He needed to relax and try to sleep for real. "It's been five days, Zack. You never woke. I was worried. Try to relax."

Zack became slightly angry. "What about the mission?"

Angeal looked down. "You failed. You got shot, fell into coma, and failed."

Zack looked simply shocked. How could he fail? How could HE fail? He never failed a mission before so how could it happen? Zack was disappointed with himself. "It's okay, Zack. You had the fever and got shot. No one expected you to do good at it. There wasn't suppose to be an attacker. You didn't know."

Angeal gave Zack a hug trying to say 'Zack, it's not your fault' or 'Zack, it's okay. You'll do better next time' but it didn't help Zack's humilation. "I failed… SOLDIER can't fail…but I did…"

"You were sick! You think you did so bad! What's gotten into you? Where's the Zack I know? The one that goes 'I did my best and that's all I can do but I promise to do better next time.'? You did okay! Leave it at that!"

Zack never heard Angeal that mad. He leaned against Angeal's chest and was surprised when Angeal embraced him. He knew he didn't do that bad. But to him he did.


	4. Why do you do the things you do?

Zack stayed in his room the remainder of the week

Zack stayed in his room the remainder of the week. Angeal rarely saw him and it started to worry him. It wasn't like Zack to shut himself in his room. Angeal only saw Zack twice this week so far. Angeal knocked on the door at least hoping to hear Zack say 'Leave me alone.' Or 'Go away!'

"Zack! You've been in your room for the whole week! If I have to go in there and drag you out I will do it! Zack?"

Angeal took out a silver key and unlocked Zack's room. The last time Angeal saw Zack was four days ago. He gave Zack a little shake then realized something. Zack was barely breathing. "Zack! Why did you…? Never mind! I have to get you help… but I…. I… no one cares for SOLDIER. What do I have to do? Come on, Zack! Give me a sign! Tell me your alive! Say something!"

Zack seemed to have a fever. Was it possible his fever came back? Perhaps it was caused by the coma? Or… did Zack do something regrettable? He prayed it wasn't that. Angeal looked all around the room to see if there was anything that could have harmed him in anyway. There didn't seem to be anything. "Zack… what did you do?"

"A-Angeal… I was s-so… mad. I couldn't b-believe… I failed the mission. How could I have? What did I do wrong? You said… you said I did okay. Well okay isn't good enough! I still failed! I…"

Angeal took Zack by the shoulders and shook him real hard. "Everyone here failed at least once! Who told you no one ever failed? Who?"

"My… my sword teacher."

Angeal pulled Zack into an embrace. "He told you…? Has he no idea? Look, Zack, I failed a mission three times. You still have honor. You never lost any. Besides it's just one mission and it doesn't count. You were sick and shouldn't have accepted the mission anyway."

"I wanted to make you proud. I wanted to show you… I'm not the little hopeless puppy I was when I first got you as a teacher. But then… I don't know. I'm just so confused."

Angeal pushed Zack into the bed. "Then sleep. It should do you good."

Zack nodded and when Angeal left he mumbled the words "I'm sorry"

_**Sorry this chapter is so short but I ran out of ideas. Next chapter will be a lot longer I promise.**_


	5. Angeal's Little Puppy

Zack was asleep for two hours before he woke up

Zack was asleep for two hours before he woke up. It was around midnight but Angeal was still awake. He was at his desk working. Zack slowly walked to him. Angeal looked up. "You should be asleep. Yo don't have to wake up for another four hours."

Zack looked down. "I couldn't sleep…"

Angeal looked at Zack with much concern. "Are you alright? Did you have a nightmare?"

Zack shook his head. How could he tell Angeal that he couldn't sleep and only pretended he was because he was ashamed? That he was embarrassed? That he still couldn't accept failing a mission? Apparently Angeal was catching on. Zack was sitting on the floor and was looking down. He didn't even notice when Angeal walked to him and wrapped his arms around him. "I know what's wrong puppy. I want you to know I am not mad at you. How can anyone even get mad at you with your charms? No one is possibly upset with you. Not even me."

Zack shook his head. "I-it's not that…"

"Then what is it? What is making my puppy so upset?"

Zack shook his head. Yeah, he was Angeal's puppy but he didn't mean it in a loving way. He meant it in a student way. "It is not your problem."

Angeal shrugged. "Maybe not but no one should have to face problems alone. Let me help you puppy."

Again, Zack shook his head. "N-no… I mean… it's okay. It's no big deal. I can deal with it myself. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned it."

Angeal shook his head. "No, it IS my problem. When you are sad and depressed you can't focus. What in the world is wrong with my cheerful little puppy?"

Zack's eyes filled with tears. "Okay! It was a nightmare! Things happened and I got upset!"

Angeal embraced Zack. "Shh… it's okay… it's okay."

"Don't…go."

Angeal looked down. "What?"

Zack looked up with fear and tears in his eyes. "My dream… y-you died. Don't go."

Angeal stroked Zack's hair. "I won't. I'm not ever going to leave you. Ever."

Zack smiled and yawned. Angeal smiled lightly. "Now it looks like the little puppy needs to sleep. I'll stay with you if you want me to."

Before Zack could answer he felt someone carrying him. "You need sleep too."

Angeal shook his head. "Don't worry about me."

When Angeal put Zack down on the bed he felt Zack grabbing him. Zack shook his head and pulled Angeal down. "You need sleep too."

Angeal smiled and wrapped his arms around Zack's waist. "Sweet dreams, my little puppy."


End file.
